The Lawyer and the Fugitive
by CurlyGleek
Summary: This is a oneshot from a prompt by Emiily. 23 :) Prompt: Nick is the son of a very well known lawyer while Jeff is a fugitive that asks Mr Duval to take his case.


**Author's note:**

**This is a oneshot from a prompt by Emiily.23 :)**

**Prompt: Nick is the son of a very well known lawyer while Jeff is a fugitive that asks Mr Duval to take his case**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: Description of violence**

* * *

Jeff looked up at the imposing office building on the other side of the street, wondering whether this was a mistake.

He had been on the run for two months now, with only his persuasive friend, Blaine, getting him to turn up to this appointment.

_Duval & Son, Attorneys at Law_, the sign read.

Jeff assumed it was the junior Mr Duval that he was seeing, since he had been Blaine's replacement room mate at Dalton after Jeff's family suddenly moved out of Ohio mid way through his penultimate year there. They were presumably the same age or thereabouts.

Blaine said Nick had transferred to Dalton for it's anti-bullying policy, although he didn't know the details. His hope was that this lawyer would be sympathetic to his case and be able to help before things got worse. And for free, too.

Even though Blaine had remained good friends with both boys over the past eight years, they had somehow never met.

His head itched under his dark beanie hat, so he quickly scratched it before making sure that none of his trademark blond hair showed. His photo had been splashed over the local Ohio newspapers, in the hopes of him being caught.

He took one last shifty look around from beneath his dark sunglasses before crossing the street to the office with a confident stride, pushing the door open quickly and greeting the bored receptionist who was filing her nails.

Jeff cleared his throat. "I have an appointment with Mr Duval at 4pm." The girl looked annoyed that he had dared interrupt her manicure. "Name?" She asked tersely.

"Thad Harwood." Jeff lied.

Blaine had agreed this pseudonym with him and the lawyer knew he was coming under a false name until this initial meeting had taken place and Jeff could decide what to do from that point. He had borrowed his friend's name because it would be easier to remember during any stressful moment.

After a short wait he was directed into a corner office, a slatted blind obscuring the view through the glass pane on the door, which had _Nicholas Duval_ etched on it. He knocked and went in went he heard a male voice shout "Come in."

Inside the office, Nick looked up from where he was sat at his desk, seeing the door open and a young man appear, looking just like a popstar who was trying not to be recognised. His eyes roamed the tall, well dressed, slim frame, wondering what he looked like under the hat and glasses.

He found out soon enough.

Nick suddenly felt like the lone audience member to an advert about shampoo, like the ones where an impossibly good looking model takes off her hat and shakes out her silky gorgeous hair, it bouncing around her shoulders. Being gay, those adverts had never appealed to him, until now.

His mouth went dry and his tongue felt about double its usual size as he gaped at the beauty that was the lithe, gorgeous, blond man in front of him.

Ovlivious to the effect he was having on Nick, Jeff had shut the door to the office behind him with a click before reaching up to the edge of his hat and ripping it off, shaking out his hair.

Next he removed the glasses in an equally sexy manner before his gaze locked with Nick's finally. He smiled the sexiest smile Nick had ever had directed at him and held out his hand to shake as Nick floundered.

Jeff's mind briefly registered the hot, brunet lawyer sat in the chair behind his desk before he spoke, still holding out his hand. "Nick Duval, I presume? Blaine Anderson sent me to you."

_Yes, and I'll be thanking him for the rest of my life that he did!_ Nick thought, finally accepting the handshake. The warm tingles as their hands touched were felt by both men as they each blushed slightly before reluctantly letting go.

Nick cleared his throat, deciding to get down to business before he said anything embarrassing.

"Yes, yes, uh, please have a seat. Blaine said you may need my help, but I asked him not to give me too many other details as I prefer to hear them first-hand. I understand it also involves his fiance, Kurt?"

Jeff nodded, grateful when he saw that there was no accompanying malice or judgement with that sentence, he was merely stating facts.

"Okay, then when you are ready, please tell me everything that happened that night, from the start. Assume I know nothing about it at all." He got out a pad of paper and pen and leant back in his swivel chair, waiting.

Jeff sat down in the comfortable chair opposite Nick, inhaled deeply, shut his eyes briefly, and began.

"Two months ago, Kurt and I, together with a few other friends, decided to go to Scandals, the gay bar near Westerville, for a reunion and a bit of a laugh. You know, at one of our old stomping grounds. Kurt and I were leaving an hour before the rest of them as we had work the next day, so we were going to share a taxi home.

When we got outside and round the corner, we were set upon by a group of men who must have been waiting for someone to leave the club, for them to beat up just for the hell of it."

* * *

"...and when I came around, it must have been about half an hour later. That's what Kurt said anyway. They were beating on him really bad, I could tell by how he was lying that his leg was broken..." Jeff paused, fighting the urge to gag.

"...and I didn't think he could take much more. So I looked around the alley to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon to get them to leave him alone. My leg had a deep cut and my, uh, privates were pounding with pain where they'd kicked me, so I couldn't get up. I dragged myself a couple of metres before I found a metal bar. I swear, I just wanted them to stop hurting Kurt."

He looked up to find Nick staring back, waiting with baited breath. It looked like he was sympathetic, so Jeff decided he could trust him with the rest.

"I picked it up and somehow managed to get up on my knees, before I swung it at them, I don't really know who or what I hit, I just remember swinging it again and again until Kurt yelled at me to stop, they had run off. All except one."

Nick nodded, urging him on. "He was on the ground unconscious with a deep gash to his head. Kurt managed to whisper to me before he passed out too - that the boy had said during the beating that we couldn't prove anything because he was the police chief's son. He said his Dad always made the charges go away.

So I hid, after calling 911 for Kurt first and telling Blaine where to find him. I waited behind a dumpster until the paramedics had taken him away, by which time I could finally stand. I'm pretty sure I had some fractured ribs. I went home, packed a few things and left that night. I won't say where I've been as I don't want to get anyone else in trouble."

A tear rolled down his face and he sniffed loudly. "In my absence they charged me with beating that guy and Kurt too, even though he was a witness and said it wasn't me. They are just trying to stick all the blame on me, not the police chief's thug of a son."

Nick hopped out of his chair, quickly grabbed a tissue and sat on the front of his desk next to Jeff, surprising the blond boy by very gently and tenderly wiping the tear for him.

He waited for Jeff to collect himself before saying, "You did the right thing coming here. We'll get you down to the police station to hand yourself in once I've spoken to my contact there, the custody sergeant. He will let me organise bail, which I will pay personally if you promise not to skip town again."

Jeff smiled a watery smile in agreement, instinctively knowing he could trust Nick.

"Then I will get the charges dropped, although that may take a few days. I can bring up plenty of instances that would make them agree in a hurry. We can cite intimidation for the reason you didn't hand yourself in. I will take your case for free."

Jeff smiled. "Thank you, for helping me and for not judging me like everyone else."

"I would be a hypocrite since I'm gay too." Nick admitted, pleased with the flash of happy surprise that crossed Jeff's face at this. "Also, did Blaine ever tell you why I transferred to Dalton?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, other than it was for the anti-bullying policy."

Nick nodded and his face turned serious. "Yes. The day I came out at school, I was cornered by the entire hockey team who beat me senseless. As one boy tired out, another would start in on me until a teacher interrupted it. I still have pins in both legs from that day."

He winced at the memory, surprised when he felt a hand close around his. His eyes flickered down to Jeff's hand then up to his eyes, as he promised softly, "Which is why I became a lawyer like my Dad. He took my case and won. I will always fight cases like yours - and win."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
